


The art of living

by Lionheart007



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Multi, Remus is a cool kid, Sirius is an adorable small bean, The Marauders are kind of bullies, at least in the beginning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:53:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28297830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lionheart007/pseuds/Lionheart007
Summary: This is a modern day high school AU in which the Marauders still rule the school and Remus, as a member of the most popular group of the school, is very popular. But Sirius isn't part of the resident cool kids, he is just a shy art student, who is oblivious to his own gorgeousness and pretty much anything else. What happens if a certain cute, little boy strucks the fancy of Remus?I'm searching co-creator/s!
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 10
Kudos: 20





	1. Co-writer?

Hello everyone, as you all might have noticed by now this isn't an actual chapter, I just wanted to ask if anyone would be interested in co-writing this work.  
I know that there aren't much information on this story yet, but hey, the advantage of that is that the potential co-writer could add more ideas of their own.  
The actual first chapter will be posted tomorrow (if someone interested in co-creating wants to see how I imagine this story to go).  
I would be happy in anyone interested and am open to any ideas. As soon as I've found someone, I will delete this 'chapter'. My Email adress: bakeraria9@gmail.com

Anyways, Merry Christmas everyone, enjoy the holidays!!

P. S You can also write me if you just want to fangirl (or fanboy) over them! 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick note: College in Britain is what Americans would refer to as last years of high school.  
> (what Americans call college is called university in Britain)

Hogwarts college was a unique school. Like the walls of the school were painted in all the colours of the rainbow, so were the students like a rainbow, everyone was different and unique, but everyone was beautiful in their own way. Students of all colours, of all the different backgrounds, various styles, hair colours and interests. Everyone was welcome at Hogwarts college and even though it wasn't even a boarding school, Hogwarts was a home to many.

Hogwarts was filled with artworks, paintings and sculptures of art students, with sweet melodies or heavy beats of music students, with the sound of different languages, even the 'dead' ones and funny smells from the scientific part of the school.

On this particular cloudy autumn morning Hogwarts was surrounded by chatting students, meeting in front of the castle-like building, waiting for classes to begin.

One of those groups consisted of a fiery red haired girl, an eccentric blonde, a smart, pretty dark skinned girl, a kind short haired brunette and a raven haired boy. 

Lily, Marlene, Dorcas, Alice and Sirius, as the names of said group's members were, were just chatting about organizing a movie night, when they were interrupted by the loud roar of motors. 

"Ugh, there come the idiots." Dorcas commented with an annoyed roll of her eyes, as four boys just arrived on their motorbikes. 

The Marauders, as the boys named themselves, made a great show of getting off of their motorbikes, driving an extra round across the grounds before Hogwarts. 

As they started to walk to the entrance of the school, they were greeted by several people and high fived each other, a fact that made Marlene scoff. 

Frank, Remus, Peter and James all grinned mischievously, an air of arrogance surrounding them, laughed and talked loudly, as they proceeded to make their way into the college.

"Who do they think they are?!" Lily exclaimed, red in the face, "walking around like they owned the place and that bespectacled dumbarse always ruffling his hair, as if they weren't bad enough already."

"Hey, calm down, Lils." Sirius said, trying to tame her temper. "We all know they're complete idiots, so there's no need to waste our energy on them."

"Yep, no need to have this same conversation every morning, it's not like they're changing because of it." Marlene agreed. 

"Glad we could sort that out, now let's get inside, classes are starting soon." Dorcas piped up, ever the responsible one. 

"Yeah, let's go, I have promised Lizzy that she could copy my homework before class." Alice said smiling, way too kind to ever say no to anyone. 

"But you do realise that if you always give her your homework and she never does anything for you in return, that is called 'taking advantage'?" Lily asked her friend, knowing all to well that it wouldn't change Alice's motto of always being as kind as possible. 

"Oh, don't worry Lily, one day the good will come back to me." Alice replied. 

Sirius smiled fondly, Dorcas and Marlene just looked at each other and shrugged, while Lily sighed exasperateted, but a smile was taking away the sharpness of the gesture. 

"Movie night!" Marlene exclaimed suddenly. 

Her friends already accustomed to her antics didn't even flinch at her sudden exclamation, but Marlene reached her goal, as they went back to talk about just that. 

"So, the five of us meet at Marley's on Saturday evening, let's hope the best that you're parents'll allow it, Sirius. Any ideas for a film? " Lily summarised and then asked addressing them all. 

Marlene, Dorcas, Alice and Sirius talked all over each other throwing in their movie suggestions, trying to be heard. 

"Stop, stop!" Dorcas shouted, gesturing wildly. "Okay, now that we're all quiet... High school musical!" she said quickly, snickering at the other's betrayed faces. 

Just as Marlene was about to protest against this unfairness, they were interrupted by a deep voice. 

"Hey, Black." Avery said. "Have you finally come to your senses and will agree to go out with me?" 

Sirius blushed furiously and spluttered something incoherently, while casting his eyes down, causing the few loose hairs that broke free from the messy bun he was wearing to fall into his face. 

The girls immediately felt protective, as they didn't trust Avery at all. So as Dorcas and Marlene threw protective arms over Sirius's shoulder, Lily spoke up. 

"He said no to you the last 57 times you asked, so would you take a hint and just leave him alone?" 

Even the ever-kind Alice mumbled a 'Sod off'. 

Avery's eyes lingered a moment longer on a red cheeked Sirius, then he left, while muttering something that sounded suspiciously like 'it is only a matter of time until he changes his mind'.

The five watched him stalk off and as soon as he was out of earshot the girls started to complain what a thick idiot he was. 

"I don't even know what he wants with someone like me." mumbled Sirius, still recovering from his blush. 

"Are you kidding, Siri?" Lily asked sounding genuinely shocked and a bit affronted. 

"You're drop dead gorgeous-" Marlene began. 

"and incredibly smart-" Dorcas continued. 

"immensely talented-" added Lily. 

"and literally the kindest person I know." finished Alice. 

Once again Sirius blushed, but said:"You're my friends, of course you would say that." 

The other's protest were politely ignored by Sirius and were lastly interrupted when they reached their destination. 

When the five friends entered the science classroom, the first thing they noticed were loud shouts. 

" Of course we have to have science with those toerags." Lily sighed, sounding near a nervous breakdown. 

"Bad luck, eh?" Dorcas commented, gazing at the back of the classroom where four boys surrounded by their classmates were plotting a prank against the teacher. 

For a moment Sirius's eyes met that of the honey haired Marauder, he quickly looked down, but the other's gaze stayed on him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the next chapter the Marauders will be introduced properly and then the real story can start. Enjoy and don't hesitate to write me ideas or suggestions that you would want me to include!!  
> Have a nice day!!  
> Merry Christmas everyone<3


	3. Chapter 3

It was a cloudy autumn morning, as Remus run down the stairs of the small house he lived in with his parents, grabbed his lunch on his way to the exit and called a quick "bye" to Lyall and Hope Lupin, while storming out of the front door.

Remus was supposed to meet his friends five minutes ago, but because his alarm didn't work (and if Remus just ignored the alarm no one had to know it). So now the amber eyed boy hurried to fetch his motorcycle and pulled the helmet over his honey coloured curls. 

Just as he got on his motorcycle he heard the familiar sound of roaring motors and grinned, of course his friends would be late, too. 

Three motorbikes stopped in front of him and he was greeted by three grinnes matching his own. 

"Messr Moony, mate, lovely morning for a good prank I reckon, don't you think?" the bespectacled messy haired boy, James, greeted him like every morning. 

"Alright, Rem?" the tall, brown haired boy, named Frank, said, mock saluting. 

"Cheers", the chubby blonde boy, called Peter, supplied, while nodding his head in acknowledgement.

"Morning, lads." Remus grinned.

"I'd love to continue this small talk, but I'd hate to do your homework for a day." James sighed.

Remus, ignoring Frank's and Peter's confused faces, immediately caught on. "Last to arrive at Hogwarts, get's to do the others homework!"

Realisation dawned on the other two's faces and the Marauders started to race to their college, each trying to be faster than the others and due to their recklessness nearly causing a crash.

Not five minutes later they were laughing, while driving an extra round around the Hogwarts parking lot, just because they could. 

Not even Peter, who had lost the race, was grumpy, as they were greeted by several students, the crowd parting to let them get through. Frank, James and Remus high-fived each other, having won a homework-free day after all. Even if Remus was siriously considering if he should just renounce the price, as Peter couldn't for the life of him write a good essay.

The Marauders went straight to the science classroom, as it was their first class and they had plans to set up a prank, before the victim aka their science teacher would enter the classroom.

They of course took the seats at the back of the classroom.

"Okay, so did everyone get the plan?" James asked his companions.

Frank nodded once. "We secure the bucket full of mud on the ceiling, which we just did-"

"-then I'll ask Mr Dendron if he could help me with a task, in order to get him to stand here-" Peter grinned. 

"-lastly I'll pull at the rope attached to the bucket, so he'll be covered in mud." Remus finished with an amused twinkle in his eyes. 

By now a small crowd had gathered around them, eagerly listening to their plan, surely hoping that they would get a free period out of it. The Marauders were loved by most of the student body for providing good laughs and for just being... them. 

But not everybody thought they were great and just in that moment a group of four girls and a boy walked in, a group that most definitely weren't big fans of the Marauders. 

"Look, there's Evans." Peter whispered, nudging James and the three boys followed his gaze.

But Remus didn't look at the red haired girl, like the others, but found himself looking at the dark haired boy.

He found that he admired the way his hair were tied up in a messy bun, how his jumper was slightly too big for his small frame, the sleeves covering his hands, the way he pressed his books to his chest. How did he never noticed how gorgeous he was? 

Just in that moment the other boy's eyes found his, he immediately drew them to the ground, leaving Remus smiling slightly at the blush that shot to the other's cheeks.

"What are you staring at?"

The voice of Frank tore him from his thoughts about the other's perfection.

"Erm..."

Before he could reply though, he was interrupted by James. 

"You reckon Lily will agree to go out with me?"

"Nope."

"Not a chance."

"Not when you're awake anyways." 

"Wow, that's just the support I expect from my friends." James exclaimed, clutching at his heart overdramatically. 

"Just making sure you don't get your hopes up." Remus told him, clapping him on the shoulder. 

"Well, just because she might or might not say no-" 

"She absolutely will say no." interrupted Peter. 

"Thanks for nothing, Pete," James huffed in annoyance, "as I was just saying, just because she might or might not say no-" 

"It's 100% a no." This time it was Frank. 

James glared at Frank "-might or might not say no-" 

"There's no way in hell she'll say yes." Remus interrupted James once again. 

"Shut up, would you?" James looked thoroughly pissed off now. 

Once he was sure he wouldn't be interrupted again, James finished: "Just because she might or might not say no, that isn't a reason not to try." 

"Good luck with that, mate." Peter spoke, while patting James on the back. 

The four Marauders went across the classroom to Lily and her friends, that have sat down at their usual desks at the front by now. 

"Alright, Evans?" James asked, while running a hand through his hair.

Evans was obviously very annoyed at that gesture or maybe it was James's whole appearance she was annoyed at, either way, she just went back to talking to her friends, ignoring James. 

"Hey, have you just heard something?"

"Yeah, there was this weird annoying sound." Dorcas mused.

"Must've been a fly or something." Alice supplied.

"More like a blob fish." Marlene deadpanned.

Sirius looked at the Marauders, he bit his lip, seeming unsure of something, but Remus found himself intrigued by that gesture. 

Then Sirius finally spoke: "Look, you've asked her out quite a few times now and she made it quite clear that she would rather not go out with you, why don't you just give it a rest?"

Sirius squirmed a bit as now all the Marauder's eyes were fixed on him and he seemed to shrink in on himself under James's dead glare.

The four boys retreated back to the back of the classroom, James was sitting in his chair like a sulking child, all the while complaining what an arsehole Black was. Remus knew exactly that James didn't really blame Sirius, he just needed someone to blame, because deep down James was very much hurt by Lily's reaction and turned that hurt into anger. It just so happened that Sirius was right now in the spotlight of his anger. 

Soon they were suffering through their first class, only interrupted by their successful prank. However, that prank did not give them an early end to the class. 

Once the bell rang the students eagerly shuffled out of the classroom. The Marauders followed suite.

Outside of the classroom Remus spotted Sirius alone standing by the lockers, taking out some books. Just then he heard the shout of "Oi, Black!"

In the next moment James was shoving Sirius against the lockers, Frank and Peter stalking over to him, just like Marauders rule number four (always back your fellows up in a fight, no matter how stupid it is) told them to do. Hesitantly Remus went there, too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I proudly present: the Marauders! 
> 
> Also Frank is the 4th Maruder, because I feel like he was the closest male Non-Marauder to the Marauders and four people instead of three just seems like a better dynamic to me.
> 
> Have a lovely day xx


End file.
